


Second Best

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Marriage, darkship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Guy didn't want her acquiescence…he wanted her to want him</i><br/>AU. At the end of season one, Marion married Guy, but the happiness he thought this would bring eludes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Best

**Author's Note:**

> For the [darkship prompt meme](http://community.livejournal.com/prefer_my_life/38675.html), prompt "second choice"

She never refused him.

It ought to have pleased him but it didn't. Guy didn't want her to be passive, didn't want her acquiescence, her surrender. He wanted her to respond to his touch, to return it eagerly. He wanted her to want him, as he wanted her. He wanted her to initiate their lovemaking. 

She never did.

"Marian," he moaned as he moved above her. But she was silent, eyes devoid of passion, lips closed against his name.

Afterwards, he rose from the crumpled sheets. He pulled on his robe and went to the table, taking up his cup and draining the last dregs of wine.

"Do I displease you?" he asked at last.

"No."

Guy threw the goblet across the room. Marian jumped at the sudden violence but said nothing, and regarded him coolly.

"Do you hate me?"

"No."

Guy strode over to the bed and leant over her. "Do you love me"?

She swallowed, brushing at the creases of her nightgown. "It is a wife's duty to love her husband."

He grabbed for her, restraining his anger enough to catch her chin in his hand without bruising her tender flesh.

"That is no answer, Marian."

Tears welled up in her eyes, her self-control finally gave, and she began to weep. Defeated, Guy released her. He moved away and sat in the chair by the fire, staring at the flames, letting her cry. He could offer her no comfort, for it was Robin she cried for, the man she truly loved with all her heart.

Eventually her sobs ceased. She padded over to him and knelt at his feet, hands on his knees.

"Forgive me."

He nodded curtly, unwilling to meet her gaze.

"I do care about you." She sounded sincere enough.

When she pressed one cheek to his thigh, Guy relented, stroking the long dark tresses of her hair. It might even be true, he thought, maybe she did care.

Still, the fact remained that he would always be her second choice, and that knowledge soured every tender moment they shared.


End file.
